War (Shardsverse)
|-|Avatar= |-|War= War is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the older brother of Pestilence and the younger brother of Famine and Death. He is a Lesser Primal Embodiment and the Primordial God of Conflict and Violence across all of Creation as well as an aspect/creation of the Greater Primal Omega. He is depicted as the Rider of the Red Horse who comes after Pestilence/Conquest with the violence and conflict of war or anarchy. Appearance War preferably takes the form of a man wearing a red hood and black armor. His eyes are white and he has tan skin and silver hair. In his actual true form, War appears as a living set of dark armor with the helmet having a set of horns. His pauldrons and gauntlets are spiked. A constant red light emanates from the armor. Personality Despite his role as the Red Horseman, War is pacifistic, mainly due to his laziness. Originally, War relished in violence, constantly leading wars or starting them. However, like with many others, War grew bored with his job. Now, War only leads wars when he has to and prefers to send others to do it in his stead. War, despite this new view on his job, is still one of the most feared beings in the entirety of Creation. Like Death and Famine, War does not care for Omega's vendetta but obeys him out of loyalty. War is Pestilence's favorite sibling. Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: War, The Red Rider, God of Conflict Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years, possibly older Classification: Horseman of the Apocalypse, God, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Conflict and Violence at a Type 3 level), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Acausality (Type 4), Large Size (Type 10), Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (War can amplify his power by drawing power from the violence and conflict around him.), Empathic Manipulation (War can control the emotions of others, particularly their bloodlust and anger making them prone to violent fits of rage. When applied to leaders, rage can blind their rational judgment and engage other nations in war.), Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Willpower Manipulation (War can control the willpower of others, making them submissive or so stubborn that they keep pushing until self-destruction.), Madness Manipulation and Violence Aura (War's aura can make people extremely violent and directly staring at War's true form will cause the user's brain to hemorrhage.), Creation, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Weapon Creation and Mastery, Weapon Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution (War can constantly adapt to his enemies' fighting styles), Instinctive Reaction, Fire Manipulation (War is often wreathed in a flaming aura), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (War is one of the most powerful beings to ever exist and can fight the Primal Aira on equal terms. His power is capable of destroying all of Lower Space with just his presence exponentially amplifying all the violence and conflict across every realm in Lower Space. War was able to fight Aerus on even terms with their fight destroying countless continuities as well as extremely damage Hyper-Space, even more so than Death's fight with Pyrrhus and Saphira. Currently, War is much more powerful than most of the weakened Rune Dragons.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Variable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient with a focus on tactics and strategy (As the Horseman of War, War is particularly brilliant with warcraft and strategy, often riding alongside armies unseen and leading one side of victory. Tactically, he is considered to be more brilliant than Pestilence/Conquest) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: War Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Horseman Category:Lazy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Willpower Users Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Summoners